


DreamWorks

by Starshower23



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lucid Dreaming, Mention of blood, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshower23/pseuds/Starshower23
Summary: Belphie just wants to cuddle but his human snuggle buddy wants to watch a movie....Only Teen and up because of some snogging and Belphie's potty mouth again.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	DreamWorks

They were sitting on her bed, watching a movie he couldn’t have cared less about. All he could think about was falling asleep with her in his arms. She had other ideas.

"Belphie, stop that, this scene is important!" He gingerly pressed his magic into her eyes, making them heavy, she stifled a yawn.  
“Stop what? It’s not my fault if the movie is boring you…” He dragged tendrils of sleep across her mind and her head bobbed before snapping back up.  
“No! None of that. There are only twenty seven minutes left. Please just let me watch an entire film for once…”  
“Hmmm, what’s that? You want to sleep through the rest of this nonsense?” He pushed the power a little harder as she opened her mouth to retort. The suggestion to sleep was too much and her chin hit her chest.  
Smiling at his victory, he tucked her safely into his arms and followed her into her dreams.

'Where am I?' She thought, walking absently through waist high grass. The tops of it tickled her fingers as she absently ran her hand along the green tufts.  
'You’re dreaming.' A voice at her feet piped up, and she noticed Belphie was lying not far away, curled up in a soft nest of blankets and pillows.  
'Then why are you here?' She looked up at the sky and saw the movie beaming out of the clouds. Belphie snorted.  
'Not my fault you were dreaming of me.'  
She smiled and sat down next to him.  
'I think it’s sweet, you know. You kept the movie on so I can watch it while we sleep.'  
He snorted. 'Your brain does that. It can bring anything from the day into your subconscious.' He reached out for her to join him in the soft pile. 'Come here.'  
She tried to move and the dream field warped. She felt her body shift somewhere else and saw blankets in her hands. Her eyes fluttered before she sank back into sleep. The dream refocused.  
'Gently! Can’t you humans even navigate dreams without any help. You literally made this.' He snorted and reached out to her, holding the dream-world steady.  
'I’m not exactly used to being awake in dreams.'  
She moved slowly, testing everything. It reminded her of searching the bottom of the lake with her feet. You couldn’t see when the ground would dip, but you could feel when the edge was near.  
Eventually she settled in next to him, and he tucked her under his arm.  
The movie continued, above them, dialogue garbled.  
'If I hadn’t held you under just now, you’d have woken up. What a shame that would be.'  
She smiled, fingers crawling under his shirt.  
'Oh? So this is all your doing then? The big, strong, dream savior?'  
He grunted, blowing a lock of hair from his eyes.  
'You’re in my domain now, little one. Behave or I’ll have you sleep for a hundred years. How would you like that?'  
She ghosted her nails along his ribs, feeling his skin prickle. His breath caught and he turned to grab her hand.  
She grinned.  
‘Oh? I bet you couldn’t even keep me under until the end of the movie. The great Belphegor, ousted from his own realm by some measly human. All I have to do is pinch myself and I’ll wake up.’ She laughed, and the edges of the dream warped slightly, his control weakening the more she distracted him.  
He growled, a fang poking out as he bit his lip. He hated how easily she baited him.  
'You need your hands to pinch yourself. And I think you’ll find them too busy to help you.'  
She was pinned under him, his mouth hungrily closing over hers. His voice echoed around them as his lips distracted hers.  
'We aren’t leaving until I’ve had enough of you. I’ll do things to you here that will make you never want to wake up again.’  
She moaned, breathless beneath him, but his weight never registered. Her hands couldn’t move but her wrists didn’t feel any pressure.  
His mouth though, oh, it tasted how clouds looked. Cool, very sweet, so light, but all encompassing. She was giddy from it, almost lightheaded.  
Was she floating? Her eyes blinked open and she was underwater, spinning loosely, and not drowning at all.  
His hair swirled around him as he swam with her. Everything felt cool except his touch, his heat lighting up her skin. She gasped and watched her breath bubble away from her.  
'See?' he smirked, 'anything is real if you wish for it here.'  
She distantly heard the movie before she saw the title character above her, reaching out and calling for her. She had to -  
'Stay here, stay with me,' Belphie’s tail wrapped around her waist tenderly, pulling her back from the conscious world. His hands skimmed up her arms, settling behind her neck.  
She felt herself slip further into the pool of sleep.  
'Give in to this...'  
The water was soft and his sunset eyes were so inviting. She could float forever, but she smiled and pushed away, swimming toward the surface. She had to win… What? What game were they playing? Something in the sky was calling her....  
Tentacles wrapped around her arms and hands tugging her back. The sudden pressure shocked her, and she panicked, gasping for air that didn’t exist. Belphie's hands came long her sides, sliding up her ribs.  
She had to get out! She needed to -  
The water world cut away; she smelled Belphie’s cologne. The T.V. screen blinked and then she was pulled from the dreamland. The last scene of the movie barely registered as she gasped, feeling air hit her lungs.  
“Daaaaaamnit. Why did you have to do that? Such a hassle.”  
Belphie grumbled and rubbed at his head, grumpily glaring at her.  
“Wut? I caunt leh ‘ou win.” She said, tentatively touching where her tongue was bleeding, proud of herself for thinking of biting it.  
“I’ll need to be sure to keep your mouth occupied next time,” he growled and tugging down her, and kissing along her jaw.  
“MMmmph! Belph- I’m still bleeding!” She protested, but his chest rumbled when he chuckled, moving her hands away. He cupped her chin in his hands. “Don’t worry, humans are delicious." His eye flashed as his tongue flicked against her lips, catching the coppery taste. "Just don’t let Beel do this; I doubt you’d get your tongue back ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first dreamscape story I've been working on. I love the idea that Belphegor can manipulate dreams and that's where he real power lies.  
> Let me know if you think I should add any tags to this.  
> If I missed any spelling mistakes, let me know and I'll correct them ASAP. 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life!


End file.
